Happy Valentine's Day, Kidd!
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: Eustass Kidd hated Valentine's Day with a burning passion. But, could someone maybe change his mind? KillerXKidd fluffy-stuff. Contains 'M' lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day, Kidd**

* * *

Eustass Kidd hated Valentine's Day. He hated it more than anything else in the world. Why the fuck was everyone so damned lovey, when it was just another day if the year?

Kidd flopped down onto his black leather couch, laying down with his head on the armrest. He turned on the television, looking for something at least decent to watch. He flipped automatically through every channel and found that every single one of them was broadcasting some sort of lovey-dovey bullshit. The redhead let out a groan, and shut the damned machine off. He dropped the remote onto the nearby coffee table. Then, he rolled over to face the back of the couch. Honestly, couldn't people get a life?

A knock on the door made Kidd snap out of his pessimistic musings. He growled low in the back of his throat, making it inaudible to anyone but him – who the fuck had balls enough to come to his house? Hell, how the fuck did they even know where he lived? Only Killer knew where he lived, but the blonde never came knocking. Normally, Kidd would go and visit him, considering he had a much nicer house and he actually had a family, unlike the redhead.

Another knock, louder than before, made Kidd's growl finally audible to human ears. The pale man refused to move – he was being lazy and pessimistic. Like hell he was going to get up to answer the fucking door. Hell, it was probably a damned Jehovah's Witness knocking.

After a few moments of silence, the pale teen let out a soft sigh of relief. It probably was a damned religious fanatic. He rolled onto his back, and stared at the white ceiling. Why was Valentine's Day so damned important?

Dull knocking – which sounded more like slamming – came from the door. He tried to ignore it, but after a few minutes, he let a growl hiss out of his throat. Okay, that was it!

In one swift movement, Kidd leapt off of his leather couch, made his way through the kitchen/living room, and frowned as he watched his door be hit with such force that he felt a little bad for the hunk of wood. What was that asshole doing – slamming his shoulder to try and break it down? Raising a fist in the air, the redhead tore open the door, watching as a streak of blonde hit the floor with a rather loud _'thud'_.

Lying on the floor, spread eagle and face down, was his best friend Killer. He watched as the blonde picked himself off of the floor. His knee-length hair was tangled in his legs now, as he brushed his jeans off. He met Kidd's eyes – as much as he could with his blonde bangs in the way – and a blush was hidden as he flashed a small smile. He plucked a crumpled blue rose off of the ground, and frowned.

The blonde presented it to Kidd, "I'm sorry your flower got crushed." The pale man, his jaw trying to crash into the floor, gently took the flower from his best friend.

"K-Killer?" He stuttered, not really understanding the situation.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kidd," Killer smiled softly, running his fingers through his long hair. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, indicating he was nervous. "I know you think it's stupid, but I wanted to tell you anyways."

The almighty Eustass Kidd was left speechless. He alternated between closing his mouth, to opening it back up and creating unintelligible noises. The redhead looked down at the flower, then back up to find Killer trying to leave.

"Hey!" Kidd said, grabbing his friend's upper arm, stopping the shorter man's movements. "Uh…do…d'ya wanna come in for a bit?"

Killer flashed a relieved smile, "Yeah. That'd be nice."

Kidd closed the door behind Killer, and then gestured to his couch. "Uh…make yourself comfortable, I guess." Inwardly, the taller male groaned to himself. He never had a guest in his life, so he wasn't really sure what to do. His mind reflected what Killer's mom always did whenever he went over. "Do…do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please," Killer said gently, taking a seat on the black leather couch.

_'Water. I can do that,'_ Kidd thought as he practically ran to the fridge. He was strangely jittery, but he didn't know why.

As Kidd bounded to the kitchen, Killer took in the apartment. A couch, a TV, a coffee table, and a lamp made up the living room. He peered over his shoulder to the kitchen – a fridge (which Kidd's ass was protruding from), a microwave, a toasted, and a stove. It seemed that Kidd only needed the bare minimum to live comfortably. He righted his head to stare at the blank television, as Kidd stepped into the living room.

"Here," Kidd said, handing Killer a bottle of water. "I hope this is okay."

"Thank you," Killer smiled, taking the bottle. He opened it and took a sip, feeling a drop spill out of the side of his mouth. He re-capped the bottle, and watched as Kidd extended a pale, long-fingered hand to wipe away the drop. The blonde felt his face heat up. He needed a slight escape.

"Y-you know, you should really put that flower in water, although there might not be a point," Killer said softly, watching Kidd's frown deepen.

"You're right," the redhead sighed, then stood. He gently scooped the flower into his large hand, and disappeared back into the kitchen.

_'Really, Killer? You can't chicken out now, not when you're so close,' _he mentally chided himself.

As Kidd was in the kitchen, filling a glass full of water, he thought of a nicer way to ask Killer _'Why the fuck did you get me a flower?'_, but nothing was coming to mind. He growled internally, deciding that there really wasn't a better way of phrasing that.

He stepped back into the living room, placing the glass with water on the coffee table, and placed the blue rose inside of it. He sat on the ground, and looked up at Killer.

"Uh…why did you give me a flower?" the redhead asked, deciding that his mouth must have been smarter than his mind at the moment.

"Because, I figure that you needed some love," Killer shrugged, and then watched as his friend's face develop a lovely cotton-candy blush.

"O-oh…"

A silence lapsed between the two, with Kidd staring at his hands which were in his lap. Killer watched, carefully calculating his next move in his mind. He couldn't figure out a way to keep the conversation going in a tactful direction.

"I feel bad now," Kidd suddenly said. Killer peered at him, and watched as the redhead rose to his feet. He towered over the blonde, and leaned in slightly.

"H-how come?" The smaller man licked his lips.

"I didn't get you anything," Kidd said, leaning over even more towards Killer. The redhead gently placed a hand on the side of Killer's face, and quickly pressed his lips to the blonde's. He pulled away a millisecond later – it was just a gently pressure, a quick peck. It couldn't even be considered a real kiss.

Within a second of Kidd pulling away, Killer wrapped his fingers around the back of Kidd's neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. Kidd grabbed his friend's shoulders in a vice-like grip, while the blonde wrapped his arms around Kidd's neck. The kiss was soft and hesitant a first, soon turning into something a bit more sloppy.

Kidd had instigated it. He gently ran his tongue along the seam of Killer's lips, to which the blonde hesitantly opened his lips to let the eager tongue inside. The slick muscle slid against his own, extracting a soft moan from the blonde. They broke the kiss for air, panting softly. Before Killer could actually get his breath caught again, Kidd pulled him back in.

Their kissing became frantic as the blonde arched up into the pale body above him. Kidd let out a groan, and broke the kiss.

"Y-you shouldn't do that," the redhead gasped softly.

"Why not?" Killer grinned, arching his body up again. He stuck his tongue out, but before it could disappear again, Kidd attacked. The blonde's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Kidd sucked on his tongue relentlessly, making the smaller male whimper softly. Kidd kissed him again, entangling their tongues again.

After a few moments, Kidd wrapped his arms around Killer's waist, lifting him off of the couch. The blonde squeaked, and wrapped his long legs around his friend's waist.

"Maybe we should move this to some place more comfortable?" Kidd chuckled, walking towards his bedroom.

"I agree," Killer grinned, pecking Kidd on the lips again.

Okay, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't all that bad.

* * *

I have come to the realization that I have not uploaded ANYTHING for about...three years. Whoopsy ^_^' Sorry, guys. If you kept up with my lazy ass, then I love you, more than you could ever know! Thank you all so much. Please, read and review. Tell me what you liked. I might make a chapter two, as well...depending on you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**So you have asked, so you shall receive! Yes, I finally made another chapter to this! Yes, it is LEMON! So, that means it's an 'M' rating, so beware! If you don't like that sort of stuff, then don't read it, okay? I hope you all enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When the duo entered the bedroom, Kidd kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot. Killer was still wrapped around him, trembling slightly. The redhead wondered if it was from excitement or from fear – he decided to ask later.

In truth, Killer had mixed emotions. He was excited, yet slightly fearful. He'd never done anything like this before, never had he been so daring. Now, here he was, in his best friend's arms, sucking relentlessly on the pale neck, trying to leave a mark.

With a groan, Kidd's knees found the edge of the bed, and fell forward, effectively pinning his blonde friend to the bed. Killer let out a small squeak, before the taller of the two captured his lips again. Tongues entangled with a slow passion, making the blonde's cheeks heat up in a cotton-candy way.

They broke the kiss, keeping their foreheads touching, reveling in each others loss of breath. Strong, pale hands traced their way down Killer's clothed chest, as wine-red eyes glanced up to see the blonde's face. Well, what he cared to show. Now, that wasn't going to do.

Kidd straddled the blonde's hips, and reached up to push the long, irritating bangs from Killer's eyes. He felt his breath hitch.

Peering back at him where two eyes, one a neon orange, while the other was a crystalline aqua. The iris colours set each other off quite nicely. They held infinite wisdom and a deep, burning passion. A passion that Kidd knew was just for him – Killer's affections belonged to him. And he intended to keep it that way.

"Wow," the redhead breathed. He tried to think of a time where he had actually had seen his friend's eyes before, but none came back to him. He licked his lips, and let a grin spread across them. He leaned down, and kissed the corner of Killer's mouth. The blonde smiled softly at the gentle affections that only he knew Kidd was capable of giving. He gently laid his hands on the strong shoulders above him, gently kneading the tense muscles he found there. Kidd groaned a bit, before traveling downwards to gently kiss his friend's jawline, then down his neck.

Killer felt the pale man gently run his calloused fingertips underneath the hem of his polka-dotted shirt. He gently shuddered, and felt himself tense slightly. Kidd continued his ministrations, gently testing the waters. Killer was easily startled, and the redhead didn't want his friend to leave him. Not now, not ever again.

Kidd trailed his fingertips up, and began unbuttoning the shirt that hid the blonde's body. He opened the shirt and ran his fingertips up and down the trembling muscles he found there, silently worshipping each one. He gently brushed against a nipple, earning a soft gasp from the man below him. That caused a grin to spread across the pale lips as he descended to kiss down Killer's neck, nipping here and there, and reveling in the small squeaks and breathy moans that the blonde made.

The redhead kissed down the other's chest and found the small pink bud, gripping it in between his teeth. He gave a gentle tug, which made his lover gasp and arch up into him. Chuckling, he felt Killer gently punch him in the shoulder.

"Yes?" Kidd asked, pulling away from the body beneath him. The blonde was panting softly and looking rather disheveled – and delicious, in Kidd's opinion.

"D-don't play around," he panted softly. The tanner man arched up, rubbing his pelvis into the others. This caused the redhead to groan rather loudly, before rocking back into his friend.

"Sorry," he grinned. Then, Kidd leaned down, and began attacking the blonde's ear. He loved the sounds that he got from his friend when he nipped at the lobe. He slipped Killer out of his shirt, before sitting up and ridding himself from his own.

The blonde sat up, and ran his tanned hands up and down the pale chest exposed before him. He smiled whenever Kidd shivered under his light touches. Before he could do anything else, the redhead pushed the other back down onto the bed. He ran his hands down the sides of his friend, reaching the waistband his jeans. Rouge eyes glanced up at Killer, silently asking permission. With a shaky nod, Kidd quickly unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down the tan thighs. Once they were completely off, the redhead threw them somewhere behind them. He stared unabashedly at the delicious sight of his friend in a pair of black boxers, almost completely exposed. The sight caused him to lick his lips in anticipation as he lowered himself.

Killer propped himself up on his elbows, watching the pale teen's movements. Slowly, Kidd ran his fingers up and down the blonde's thighs, and then he gently ran his fingers inside of the boxers, earning a slight moan and shudder. Without giving his friend any time to change his mind, the redhead tore them from Killer's body.

Blue eyes widened at the slight chill, surprised at the fact he was fully erect. Kidd just had these sorts of effects on him. The blonde squirmed slightly, watching as Kidd lowered himself closer and closer to his erection.

Just before he could wrap his lips around what he so clearly desired, Killer pushed him away.

"D-don't," he said, his face heating up.

"Alright, I won't," Kidd said, leaning up to give his friend a reassuring kiss. He then moved his hands to his own pants, un-zipping and unbuttoning them, shimming out of them. Unlike the blonde, Kidd hated the feeling of underpants, so he normally didn't wear them. "Can I touch you?"

Shakily, Killer nodded, spreading his legs slightly. The redhead slicked two of his fingers with his own saliva, before trailing them down to the other's entrance.

Gently, he swirled a slicked finger around the tight ring of muscles, trying to get his soon-to-be-lover to relax. When the muscles did relax, Kidd gently pushed in. Killer let out a slight hiss as the redhead stretched him, the feeling being a little strange but not that painful.

When he felt that the blonde was ready, the pale fingers sliding out of him. Kidd lined himself up, and looked to his friend for any last minute hesitation.

Killer gently rocked into the hard cock, whimpering slightly. "Please."

The redhead grabbed the tan thighs, and plunged in, burying himself to the tight, burning heat. The smaller male let out a silent gasp, arching up into the pale body above him. It took everything that he had for Kidd not to begin slamming into his friend.

"M-move, damn it!" Killer growled, which traveled right down to the pulsing cock of the redhead. Without another thought, he pulled out almost completely, before slamming back in mercilessly.

Killer let out a scream, which probably echoed all through the floor of the apartment building. Kidd reveled in the different sounds that the blonde made when he moved differently inside of him. He knew that he found that little bump inside that made the blonde feel like he was in pure heaven.

"H-harder!" He gasped, clinging to Kidd, wrapping his arms and legs around the pale teen above him. The redhead let a grin settle onto his lips, and obeyed without any hesitation. Mercilessly, he pounded into the blonde below him, loving the way Killer dug blunt nails into his back.

Kidd reached down between then, grasping the blonde's weeping cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his insane pace. It didn't take long before Killer dived headfirst over that abyss of pure pleasure with an almost unearthly scream, his cum spurting in thick ribbons that stuck to both of their chests. Kidd groaned when he felt Killer squeeze around him, cuming deep within the blonde.

It took both a few minutes to come down from their high, during which the redhead pulled out and collapsed next to his lover. When his senses came back to him, Kidd pulled the blonde close to him, and protectively wrapped his arms around him.

"Kidd?" Killer asked softly, snuggling into the safe and warm embrace.

"Hm?"

"I do love you," the blonde replied, tucking his head underneath the pale teen's chin. Kidd found this position very comfortable, so he just gave the other a small squeeze.

"I love you, too."

Killer yawned softly, letting his eyes flutter closed. "Happy Valentine's Day." He fell asleep, never feeling as happy as he did in that moment.

For a few moments, Kidd listened to his lover's soft breaths, before letting himself succumb to sleep, but not before whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day, Killer."

* * *

**I shall admit, it's not my greatest work, but it was a little rushed, because my Okaa-san was hovering over my shoulder, and making me do loads of chores. So, sorry for the not-so-great quality, but I didn't feel like getting grounded. Please, review and tell me what you all thought!**


End file.
